


A Matter of Time

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scenes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the growing relationship between Jack and Ianto between Small Worlds and the stopwatch scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. They are the property of Russell T Davies and the BBC. I just like to play with them.

Chapter 1

Jack sat alone in his office thinking of all the things that had happened that day. His head was propped up by one hand, as he rubbed his forehead. He'd had to make one of those decisions again and he'd seen on the faces of the others how they felt about that choice. They had no idea how many times over the last hundred years he'd had to make the same decision and sacrifice the one for the sake of the many. At least this time Jasmine had wanted to go and she like him now would never die. He'd also lost Estelle and once again his immortality meant that he had to watch someone he loved get old and then die. Jack wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. Estelle had been one that he had really loved from first sight; at a time when all relationships were transitory. She had been beautiful and Jack had charmed her as usual. They had danced so much. He could feel her tucking herself into his shoulder and he could smell her perfume. For a moment he closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling. Why had she never listened to him about her fairies?

It had been a demanding time of late. Ianto had only recently returned from suspension. Jack was still worried about him; he wondered how much of a life the boy had. He'd been particularly affected by Ianto's declaration that all he did was deal with their shit and what was worse, Jack knew that Ianto was right. They had all taken him for granted. He hadn't felt able to confide in any of them. Jack knew he would have to spend more time with Ianto and bring him more into team activities. Now perhaps that Ianto had nothing to hide he would allow himself to become more involved. Jack knew that Ianto was far too young and he had to admit far too handsome to bury himself in the Hub.

Then he heard a noise from outside the office and immediately realised who it was likely to be hanging around the Hub in the early hours of the morning.

"Ianto is that you out there?" he shouted. Ianto appeared at the door carrying a bin bag.

"Just doing a spot of tidying Sir, while it's quiet; I couldn't sleep. I believe you had a tough day."

"Yeah you could say that. Sit down Ianto. Drink?" he asked and poured another for himself and one for Ianto.

"How are you doing Ianto? You look at bit better but I guess you're still getting the nightmares."

"I'm OK Sir, but yes sleep is a bit of a problem. I find sorting out here helps and I can kip down on the settee if I need to. Do you want to talk about today?"

"Not much to say. I knew the woman who died during the war. We were close and again I had to watch someone I loved die. The others are upset with me because of what happened but it had to be done. Are you not going to judge me too Ianto? Or are you going to keep your thoughts to yourself as normal?"

"I've seen your ability to make tough decisions close up Sir, perhaps more than the others, after Lisa. I know what I did was foolish but I did it for love. You have to see the bigger picture Jack and do it for humanity. We both just have to live with the consequences of our actions and hope that others will forgive us and trust us again."

"Ianto, I know how you suffered because of what you did with Lisa. You felt to blame for the two deaths she caused and that's hard to live with – I know. We both have to live with the guilt of what we have done and deaths that have needed covering up. The others don't have that personal experience. You've the ability to understand me better because of that and you haven't judged me. But we both need to put these things behind us and you should try to get some sleep."

Ianto looked at Jack and found himself wanting to hold him to make him feel better, knowing of course that it would make him feel better as well, but not wanting to acknowledge that part of what he was thinking. He'd always been confused about his feelings for Jack, ever since they'd met. He'd spent time thinking about it while he was suspended. He'd missed everyone but mostly he'd missed Jack's reassuring presence. When he'd returned and Jack had nodded towards him Ianto had felt such relief to be back. Then, that night, he'd found Jack again alone in his office and Jack had just touched his shoulder. It had been like someone had put a bolt of electricity through him. The Hub was the nearest thing he had to a home. His own flat was so small and felt bleak. Torchwood gave him a purpose now Lisa was gone, and he felt he owed it to Jack to do his best for him, as he had forgiven him and allowed him to return.

Jack suddenly looked directly at him and Ianto knew that he was reading his thoughts. Half of him wanted Jack to get up and fulfil his fantasy but he was scared, really scared. Jack just smiled and said, "go on Ianto try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning when I'll probably need several cups of your wonderful coffee."

Ianto got up and walked to the door. He turned to face Jack and said, "you know if you need to talk Jack you can. I may not have a way with words but I'm a good listener." He stopped for a moment and then added, "I'm sorry I called you a monster. You didn't deserve that."

"That's OK Ianto I've been called worse over the years. Goodnight."

Jack watched the handsome Welshman leave his office and heard him walk down the stairs. He wondered if Ianto would ever race down them again rather than the trudging steps he could hear.

Ianto took each step slowly and as he lay down on the settee he stared over to where Jack would be sitting and fell asleep wondering what might have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Jack came down the stairs from his office to find Ianto lying fast asleep on the settee. He looked down and smiled. He'd looked at Ianto from the first time they'd met, but he hadn't really considered him carefully. He sat on one of the chairs and examined the face of the man lying before him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. At least he must have avoided the nightmares because Jack hadn't heard him cry out in the night. Ianto stirred and opened his eyes suddenly, catching Jack staring at him. He smiled a slight smile when Jack looked embarrassed to be caught. He'd never seen Jack looking embarrassed. It was like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Ianto sat up and swung his legs to put his feet on the floor.

"I'll get the coffee on shall I? While it's brewing I'll pop out to the baker's and get something to eat. Is there anything you'd like Sir."

Jack always wondered why he didn't correct Ianto's use of Sir. The others all called him Jack but usually Ianto called him Sir. He found that he quite liked it.

"Just the usual will do Ianto. The others will be here in a bit. It's been nice to spend some time with you. We must do this more often."

Ianto got up and sorted out the coffee. He left to get the stuff from Greggs. He was well known in the baker's and Lynn asked, "the usual is it Ianto?"

"Yes the usual assortment please; I don't know where they put it."

He carried the food back along to the Plass and stood for a minute looking over the Bay. In the distance he saw Gwen arriving. Part of him wondered whether anything was going on between Gwen and Jack, or if either of them wanted something to go on. Ianto noticed most things, being overlooked so often, and he'd also seen the way Owen looked at Gwen. Tosh, of course, simply wanted Owen. So there they all were caught in a web of attraction to each other. Only Gwen had a life outside the Hub and she didn't seem satisfied with that. Perhaps it was just something you went through when you worked in such close proximity to a small group of people. Ianto went in through the tourist office entrance. He would be up there later on duty, as always. This time he went through the seal and found that Tosh and Owen were already there.

"Thank God," said Tosh, "Ianto I'm starving and the smell of that coffee is driving me wild."

"Boardroom everyone," shouted Jack from above. Just then Gwen came through the seal apologising for being late.  
Ianto brought the tray of coffee into the boardroom and sat down in his usual space. They were creatures of habit and occupied their usual seats. The food was placed on a tray in the middle and all helped themselves to get their early morning sugar rush.

"Anything to report this morning?" asked Jack.

"There is something," said Tosh. "There seems to have been a spate of disappearances in the Beacons. It's away from the rift but looks suspicious. Do you want me to do some more digging?"

"Yes and Ianto can you check the archives to see if there have been a similar outbreaks of strange disappearances. Report back in a couple of hours."

Ianto went down to the archives to find if there had been any other reports of missing persons over the 150 years of Torchwood history. What he found was rather disturbing. It seemed every ten years or so there was an outbreak of missing people. None of them had ever been found and there were no clues as to what might have happened to them. Ianto counted about 150-200 missing persons over the years. This was odd. He printed the relevant reports and news articles and returned to the boardroom. Tosh was also back with the print outs of the last five recent disappearances up to the woman whose car had been found on a lonely road.

"Right looks like we need to investigate this one. Gwen give the local police a ring and find out what they know. Use your influence."

"OK Jack I'll see what they have to say," Gwen replied.

"Ianto we need to discuss what we'll need to pack. The rest of you can get on with whatever. Owen sort out the medical stuff just in case and Tosh I'm sure there are some gadgets we'll need."

Ianto sat wondering why Jack had decided to discuss the packing with him, without the others there.

"Now Ianto, we'd better pack for a few days and we're going to camp. Don't tell the others. Pack two of the biggest tents and accessories and the barbeque stuff etc. and what ever food you think we'll need. I can't wait to see Owen's face. Lastly you're coming too. I think it's time that you came out with us, so get the appropriate clothes and I think we need to spend some time on the firing range just to check that you are up to speed."  
Jack smiled. Ianto felt worried but Jack was right he probably was a bit rusty.

"You go and sort things out with the SUV and meet me downstairs in the basement in an hour." Jack had a strange smile on his face as he spoke.

Ianto was methodical sorting through what needed packing, checking the lists twice. He left the car in the usual car park and returned to the Hub. As he came through the seal Jack shouted, "time to practice Ianto." He turned to the others and said, "go whenever you're ready, we'll meet back here at seven am. With me Ianto." Ianto followed him down the stairs to the basement, with some trepidation. They got to the firing range.

"How often have you handled a gun recently Ianto? From what I saw I think you need a bit of a refresher." Jack pulled out his trusty Webley and picked a gun out of the weapons store for Ianto.

"Fire a few to get started," he told Ianto. Ianto felt nervous with Jack's gaze upon him and the last time he'd held a gun he was pointing it at the girl Lisa had killed to take over her body. The shots he fired all hit the outer ring of the target. He found his hand was shaking. Ianto sensed Jack coming up behind him. Jack removed the gun from his hand and then took Ianto's jacket off. His proximity made Ianto feel even more nervous. Jack was well aware of the effect he was having on the young man, but now his curiosity was aroused. He stood behind Ianto just as he had done with Gwen. He put the gun back in Ianto's hand and held his arm up. His other hand rested on Ianto's hip. It didn't quite caress but Ianto wondered if it was only a matter of time.

"This is how you need to hold it, gently, with just the lightest touch on the trigger. Don't pull too hard." Jack almost whispered into his ear. He was leaning into Ianto. He pressed into his back. Ianto could feel his outline behind him. He could smell Jack close to him and feel Jack's breath on his neck as he spoke to encourage him. Every hair on the back of his neck rose up; Ianto shuddered.

"Is it too soon after Lisa?" Jack asked. His tone showed genuine concern.

"No I want to go out with the rest of the team and I need the training so I don't put myself or anyone else in danger." Ianto didn't dare turn round to look at Jack.

Jack held his hand steady and said, "just squeeze gently." Ianto fired and this time hit the centre of the target.

"Much better," said Jack, "again." Ianto fired many more rounds and hit the target every time. All the while he could feel Jack pressing up against him and he knew that he was getting more aroused by Jack's closeness.

"On your own now Ianto," but all Jack did was lower his hand. Ianto felt Jack place both hands on his hips now and glide them from his waist to thighs and back up again.

"This'll help steady you," explained Jack. Ianto felt anything but steady and his level of arousal was increasing alarmingly. He was glad he had his back to Jack. He felt totally confused and lost in the moment. After a few more surprisingly successful shots Jack said, "you've really got the hang of it now."

"All your teaching Sir," Ianto replied.

Suddenly Jack turned Ianto towards him. Ianto felt totally exposed and waited for the, "are you pleased to see me?" comment. However, Jack just held him close and said, "well done, I think you're ready now." He looked directly into Ianto's eyes, then he kissed him. Ianto felt no desire to stop Jack and let him continue. Just as suddenly Jack stopped and let him go. He turned and walked away.

"You're getting much better at that Ianto," he said rather enigmatically.

Ianto was left standing there. He made his way to the bench in the corner and sat down. What the hell was going on? Jack had kissed him and he'd enjoyed it. Jack must have known how much, as close as he was to his body. When he got upstairs there was no sign of Jack. He let himself out and went to the SUV to check everything again.

Earlier when they were planning what to take, Jack had assumed that he'd have been in the Scouts, but Ianto had never joined. He'd gone camping with his family and knew how to put up a tent, but he'd never really liked it. When he knew that Ianto could deal with a tent Jack had said, "you're sleeping with me then." He'd raised an eyebrow as he said it. Ianto had dismissed this as innuendo, but now he wasn't so sure. He went back to his flat and sat still for several hours just trying to work out why his body had reacted in the way it did.

That night, while he slept, he dreamed of his handsome Captain, wearing that coat; so much so that he felt completely flustered when he woke the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all arrived at the Hub together at seven and Ianto brought the SUV round from its space. He was wearing jeans, a shirt and green jacket. Only Jack had ever seen him out of the suit. The team seemed hyper and excited. Ianto had to admit that he was just a little scared. Jack gave him a reassuring smile and Ianto moved from the driving seat, wondering once again what Jack was thinking.

They stopped at a burger van on the way to where the last missing person's car had been found. Ianto made the orders and all but Tosh tucked in. It was then that Jack announced that they were going to camp. Owen was definitely unimpressed.

"Did you say camp?" he asked as he was eating his burger. Jack explained his concerns about staying at any local hotel. They found nothing at the scene and so then found a place to put up the tents. Ianto swiftly put up one tent but Owen struggled with the other. Ianto then heard Gwen start a "who did you kiss" last conversation.

"Bloody hell," thought Ianto, "how will I answer that one and what will Jack say? Would he tell the others about the kiss they'd had the day before? Do I want him to?"

Gwen started with, "my last kiss was with Rhys." No surprises there then but Tosh announced that hers had been with Owen. Owen couldn't even remember. "Poor Tosh," thought Ianto. "Why does she bother with him? He'll always love himself the most and I think he's sniffing after Gwen." Ianto missed very little being in the background as he had been. He then noticed a look of panic cross Gwen's face as Owen began to speak. Owen announced that the last person he'd kissed was Gwen. Ianto thought, "So I was right!" Tosh immediately wanted to know how this had happened but Gwen shut Owen up and told Tosh not to be concerned. Ianto was lost in his own thoughts at this time, as he wondered what Jack would say and indeed what he would say, as the last two kisses he'd had were both Jack kissing him. He was relieved when Jack diverted attention by asking whether aliens counted. Ianto announced that his last kiss was with Lisa. Well that was the last time he'd kissed anyone. Jack had kissed him after all and not admitted it. He looked up at Jack. The look on Jack's face showed that he was pissed off with what Ianto had said. Ianto wondered why. Did it matter that much to Jack? Obviously, and disturbingly Jack had no intention of getting any mileage out of his kiss with Ianto. What did that mean? Did Jack actually care?

Then things kicked off and the reality of the mission kicked in. While they were distracted by finding a dead body the SUV had been stolen. The team had walked towards the signal from the SUV. Ianto felt part of them for the first time, as they had walked in a row towards the target; all the time wondering what they'd find.

Ianto went with Tosh to find the SUV. He could see how wired she was but all he felt was scared and spooked by what was going on. When they found the fridge full of what was human meat, Tosh had tried to protect him, realising that the reality of what the team faced every day was sinking into Ianto's mind. Ianto questioned why they did this. When it turned out that these were ordinary people, who became cannibals every ten years, Ianto found it impossible to deal with. He was beaten and scared that he'd be next. He tried to protect Tosh, just as he tried to protect Lisa and again he felt he failed. What good was he to the team? And the fact that the team could be next terrified Ianto.

While Ianto was panic stricken the others all seemed to take it in their stride, and after Jack's powerful entrance, shooting all before him, Ianto saw the real hero Jack was and began to understand why all of them adored him in their own ways. That day Jack became the hero Ianto needed, his saviour in more ways than one. Did he love Jack? Did he want Jack? How did he want Jack? So many questions without answers and it was the answers he needed to find.

When it was all over Jack took Ianto to one side and told him to call him if he had nightmares. Ianto had little doubt that he would. They'd all crowded around Gwen until Jack found him and saw him shaking.

"How do you feel about going out there after this? Jack asked. He was worried that he'd expected too much from Ianto too soon. This was bread and butter to the Torchwood team but not to Ianto.

"Scared, excited and impressed," Ianto replied.

"Do you want more Ianto? Has the adrenalin got to you as well? You realise that you can die. I can't and I sometimes forget that." Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto felt his body respond to that simple act of affection.

Ianto knew that he didn't care. He didn't want to let Jack down. He wanted Jack to be impressed with him and he really wanted to know what Jack felt about him as well. He was prepared to go through anything for the man in front of him and that feeling frightened him more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things settled down for a while and the team went back to their routines, monitoring the rift and dealing with the odd weevil that came out of the drains. Then the team were called out to a strange find at a building site. Buried there were a body and what was obviously an alien artefact.

Ianto stayed in the Hub while the team went out. He was still finding life difficult. Thoughts of Lisa prayed on his mind and then guilt because of his growing feelings for Jack. Tosh seemed different as he brought coffee into the boardroom. It hadn't been a good day and he was feeling particularly low. He noticed the new pendant Tosh was wearing. She looked at him with a concerned face, as if she'd read his thoughts. Later it turned out that she must have, as it appeared that the pendant had been given to her by an alien, an alien who'd seduced her to get the artefact back. After Jack had dealt with the problem Tosh had sat in with Ianto.

"Are you OK Tosh?" Ianto asked, putting his hand on hers. Tosh had been crying for some time as Jack had sent the alien to her death. After Lisa, Ianto could empathise with Tosh, as he knew a bit about how she felt.

"I'll be OK Ianto, but I did love her for a while. She made me feel alive. However, I hated what the pendant told me. I'm sorry I heard you too. How are you doing?" Tosh didn't tell him that she'd also heard some of his confused thoughts about Jack.

"We'll both be alright eventually Ianto. I've just got to build some bridges with Gwen and Jack and I'm not sure how I'll cope with Owen now. Better face the music with Gwen and get it over with. Thanks Ianto." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the office.

Suddenly Jack noticed the alert on the monitor. A weevil had been spotted in Roath Park. He called up to Ianto.

"Fancy going weevil hunting Ianto. I seem to remember that you were quite handy with a big stick."

"Sounds like fun Sir. I'll just grab my coat." Ianto smiled at the thought.

"I'll get the spray and stuff," Jack replied back. They got to the SUV and Jack sat in the passenger seat. Ianto's face broke out into a broad grin.

"Am I being allowed to drive?" he asked.

"Why not?" replied Jack.

Ianto was like a kid on Christmas Day. He shifted the car into gear and pressed the accelerator and off they sped to Roath Park. It didn't take long at this time of night. The park was dark but they could see the weevil by the children's play area. It was chewing on something and nearby a woman was screaming.

"Deal with her Ianto. Calm her down and give her the drink. It's got retcon in it. I'll deal with the weevil."

Jack went over to distract the weevil. It was obvious now that the weevil was eating the woman's pet dog and there wasn't much left. The weevil turned and launched itself at Jack. It was a strong male and Jack was pushed over before he could get the spray out. Ianto came running and pulled the weevil off Jack.

"Thanks Ianto – yet again getting me out of trouble."

They managed between them to pin it down enough for Jack to spray and then sedate the creature. They fell on the floor together laughing; lying side by side and breathing heavily. Now Ianto truly believed that he belonged. Jack had trusted him enough to take him out hunting and it had been fun. Perhaps he was finally getting the excitement the others felt, or perhaps it was just being near Jack.  
Jack casually lent on his elbow looking at Ianto.

"Come on we need to get him back to the Hub before he comes round. I'm starving Ianto, let's stop and get some food on the way home."

Ianto took the wheel again. He stopped as near to the hub as he could and dropped Jack off. He went to get the pizza.

By the time Ianto got in he could see that Jack was in his office. Jack watched Ianto climb the stairs and put the food in the boardroom. Ianto went off to get coffee and finally set two mugs down with the food. He then went into see where Jack was. Jack was sitting on the edge of his desk. Ianto wondered why. In reality Jack had been watching Ianto pad around the hub. He had been impressed with the way Ianto had handled himself with the weevil.

"Come here a minute Ianto. Did you enjoy the hunting? I remember the first time we met you took one out with a tree branch."

Ianto was near enough now to smell him. Jack suddenly pulled Ianto towards him and wrapped his legs around Ianto, pulling him close. Ianto realised that both of them were aroused at the close proximity of their bodies. Jack pushed him slightly away and looked down as if to confirm what he'd felt. He looked directly at Ianto and then he kissed him. This time Ianto kissed him back. He felt Jack's arms and legs surround him. Ianto ran his fingers up and down Jack's back. The kiss seemed to last forever and Ianto knew that all hope of escaping these feelings were gone. Jack let go and said, "what's that bulge?" Ianto went red with embarrassment.

"I'm quite aware of what that bulge means," Jack replied, one eyebrow raised.

"I meant the one in your pocket. It feels like metal."  
Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out his stopwatch. It had a button at the top. It was old fashioned and Ianto always carried it with him.

"It was my grandfather's. I find it useful for all sorts of things." Ianto rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"What say we use that to time how long we can kiss without taking a breath," Jack asked.

"I'm game if you are," said Ianto and took a deep breath. Jack kissed him and he kissed Jack, as Ianto started the stopwatch. They managed just over a minute before laughing too much.

"I'm sure we could do better than that with practice." Jack smiled as he said this.

"I'm sure we could Sir," replied Ianto. He wondered where this conversation was going. He wasn't sure what he wanted. A look of hesitation must have passed over his face because Jack let him go.

"Time for something to eat I think Ianto. It's been a long night."

"I'll just go and wash my hands Sir, if you don't mind."

Ianto turned quickly. He couldn't help feeling disappointed without even knowing what he was disappointed about. He also needed to deal with the problems that his body was obviously causing him. That Jack had felt the same intrigued Ianto. Where it might lead simply frightened and excited him in similar measure. But he was determined not to run away and give up the chance of spending more time with Jack. He wanted to find out more about this impossible man.

Later that night both men slept. Ianto's dreams were filled with thoughts of Jack Harkness and his hands and mouth touching him all over. In his quarters, underneath his office, Jack lay and dreamed of Ianto Jones and how he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, with his beautiful Welsh vowels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days went by. The rift was quiet and nothing was predicted. Ianto used the opportunity to give the archives and tourist office a good going over. Jack continued to flirt outrageously, touching Ianto whenever he could; just brushing a hand across Ianto's back. It was totally intoxicating and Ianto knew he was being reeled in like a fish on a hook. He kept looking over at Jack, when he thought no one was looking, and occasionally caught Jack doing the same. Ianto wondered whether the others had realised that something was going on. He knew Tosh did, as she'd read his thoughts, but she hadn't been able to read Jack's. He wished she had, because then Ianto might feel more certain of what was going on and where all this was leading.

"Jack the police are on the phone wanting to speak to you," yelled Gwen.

Jack answered and told the others they needed to investigate. Two bodies had been found, badly mutilated, but that's not why they'd been called. Ianto stayed behind to man the office while the other four investigated.

When they entered the house they realised why the police had called them and why they had been so hostile. Written in the victims blood above them was the single word, TORCHWOOD. Owen's initial investigation found massive traces of retcon in both bodies. Someone was trying to tell them something.

Back at the hub Jack checked with Ianto how many people had officially been retconned but there were no records of the two people in the room. Subsequent investigation revealed that they belonged to a semi religious group called Pilgrim.

"Why don't we use the glove to bring them back and ask them?" Gwen asked. Jack really wasn't keen but they got the glove out of its safe.

"We never gave it a cool name," said Owen.  
"I thought we called it the Resurrection Gauntlet," added Tosh.

"I said a cool name," replied Owen, rather sharply.

"What about the risen mitten," suggested Ianto, to general disinterest. "Well I thought it was catchy," he continued.

Jack smiled. He tried to use the glove on one of the victims but had no success. Ianto got out his stopwatch to time how long the person regained conscientiousness for. Owen noticed.

"Give Ianto a stopwatch and he's happy," smirked Owen  
Instantly Ianto replied, "it's the button on the top." He caught Jack's eye and both smiled remembering how they'd used it before.

Gwen tried the glove with more success, on the first victim and even more so with the second victim, Marc Briscoe, but this one mentioned a Suzie before dying again. Jack and the others visited the lockup where Suzie's belongings were kept and found a leaflet about Pilgrim. It appeared that Suzie had been part of the group. They needed to find out what was going on and so this time they decided to resurrect Suzie, using the glove, but were frustrated when Gwen couldn't make it work.

"There's always the knife. She always used the knife before," suggested Owen. The team retrieved the knife.

"Ianto?" Jack asked holding up the knife.

"Life knife," replied Ianto looking seriously at the deadly weapon. It was to be Jack's job to kill her again. This time she revived but again seemed to collapse; except then Ianto noticed something.

"Excuse me," said Ianto, "I'm still counting. According to the equipment she's just unconscious." They all wondered what the hell was going on.

By the time the others realised that Suzie had established a connection with Gwen, and persuaded her that she just wanted to visit her father, Suzie had locked down the hub. All this had been part of her plan. Suzie had given instructions to a patsy called Max who had killed for her and was now chanting a verbal trigger for the lock down. Everything had been planned to allow her to live, feeding off Gwen's life force. This would eventually kill Gwen. It was only a matter of time.

"Everything's gone. The computer, mobile coverage, lifts, everything. We're sealed in," explained Tosh. They knew Gwen's time was limited. They needed to find a way to get out.

"I've got reception Sir." Ianto stood on the step looking up at Jack. He'd managed to bounce a signal off the water tower, so they at least contacted the police.

"Nice work Ianto," said Jack. The only person he could think to contact was detective Kathy Swanson, who made much of them being locked in. It was Tosh who cleverly worked out how to unlock the Hub after they'd tried various bits of prose from Emily Dickenson's work.

"Try the ISBN for the Emily Dickenson." That did the trick and got them out.

While Tosh and Ianto remained behind, Jack and Owen went out after Suzie. Gwen was getting weaker as Suzie was getting stronger. They tracked her to the ferry station but despite Jack shooting her over and over again nothing changed. Suzie remained stubbornly alive while Gwen was dying.

"Tosh destroy the glove. It's keeping them connected." Jack yelled down the comm. Ianto grabbed a gun and threw it to Tosh who fired a shot at the glove and this finally destroyed the connection. Gwen instantly revived. They brought Suzie's body back and as usual it was Ianto's job to put the body in the freezer. All Torchwood agents were put there and frozen. As he filled in the paperwork Jack joined him.

"Thanks for doing this," said Jack.

"Part of my job Sir," Ianto replied just looking up from his clipboard.

"No, I should be doing it but…." Jack breathed a heavy sigh as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and dug his hands deep into his pockets. He leaned back.

"One day we're gonna run out of space." Ianto thought Jack looked sad as he spoke. What could he say to distract him?

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto looked up from the body at Jack.

"So?" asked Jack not quite making a connection.

"Well think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." A slight smile crossed Ianto's face and there was certainly mischief in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was coming onto Jack in this way, as Suzie's dead body lay between them.

"Oh yeah, I can think of a few." Now Jack's face lit up as he realised what Ianto was proposing.

"There's quite a list." Ianto was now in full on flirt mode and giving it all he could muster. It worked!

"I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten."

"That's ten minutes and counting," said Ianto relishing pressing the button on the top.

Jack began to walk off and Ianto returned to the paper work.

"Oh Jack what do you want me to say on the death certificate?" he asked.

"Good question," Jack observed.

"She had quite a few deaths in the end," replied Ianto, holding the clipboard.

"I don't know – death by Torchwood." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Ianto told Jack he'd put a lock on the door but Jack doubted it was necessary until Ianto said, "I wouldn't be too sure. That's the thing about gloves Sir, they come in pairs." Jack turned and looked at Ianto, who wasn't to know how right he was.

Within ten minutes Ianto had finished up and positively sprinted to Jack's office. This time he knew what he wanted to do. Right or wrong, he wanted Jack and Jack wanted him. When he got to the office there was no sign of Jack and for a few seconds Ianto thought that he'd been having him on. Then he heard the whistle from a hole in the floor. He looked down and saw Jack already half undressed below. So this was where he hid himself when everyone else had gone.

"Come on down Ianto. There's room enough for two if we squeeze together." Ianto smiled at the thought.

From Lisa to the stopwatch; how things change thought Ianto as he began the climb down to his future.


End file.
